


Tease

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Prompt of underwear from the Hikago chat.

Touya likes to tease. That’s the only explanation Hikaru can come up with when Touya runs his hand over his underwear, feather-light and showing no signs of actually doing something about the reaction he’s causing.

“Touya,” Shindou growls, but Touya just smirks, tracing hips and thighs and navel and just generally making Hikaru soak his underwear with pre-come. “Fucking touch me already!”

Touya hooks his thumbs in the band of his boxers and pulls them down, managing not to touch much of anything in the process.

“Asshole,” Hikaru grumbles, but then Touya is using his mouth, and his protests turn to moans.


End file.
